


Whipped

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: femslash100, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, No Dialogue, Sex Toys, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash100's Kinks Drabble Cycle<br/>Prompt: whipped</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped

She didn't know what it was about Gina, but she made Helena burn. All she had to do was look at her, and Helena's skin blazed with need. She was currently going over the upgrade plans with the department heads, and Helena sat, silent, in her chair at the head of the table.

As much as she preferred to stand during meetings, waste as little time as possible, today she was grateful for the support of the chair. The egg vibrated in a varying pattern, somehow harder every time Gina looked at her. It was all she could do to keep her face in its habitual scowl.

Sitting for meetings. Wearing a toy with someone else at the controls. Two nights ago, Gina'd had Helena screaming in the shower, hoping the deck plating surrounding the Admiral's quarters really was soundproof.

She didn't like to admit it, even to herself, but she was whipped.


End file.
